Mandible - Earth
by Prodigal The Son
Summary: Mandible was cast out from the hive on Cybertron, but will the lone insecticon be accepted on earth? Will he find friendship here? Will he find family? Find out. Rated T; contains cybertronian swearing.
1. Prologue

AN – This is another story I that sort of just, "popped in there" so I wanted to write, if you like it, I'll keep going with it.

Progenitor – An insecticons parent or ancestor.

Spark link – Can have multiple meanings, in this case the link that is shared between the sparks of insecticons and their progenitors.

Prologue

How long had he been drifting How long had he been cold? How long had it been since he had felt solid ground beneath his legs? Since he had felt wind past his wings? He did not know. Mandible did not know many things outside of his home. He was strong to many, but to the rest of his kind. That was the main reason he was cast out from the hive, jettisoned into space. Now all he knew was the cold, vacuum of outer space, and pain. Oh yes, there was always a pain, being a victim of energon deficiency has great consequences. He always wondered where his progenitor was, if he was even still part of the hive, if he was even still alive. Somehow he doubted it, he could no longer feel it through his mind or his spark link. He'd been pondering on his thoughts so much, he almost failed to see the large blue world he was approaching...


	2. Chapter 1 - Crashing on Earth

AN – I'm going to do a couple of chapters so you can tell me what you think. So you know, this is set at some time during season 1.

Mechanimetres – Cybertronian metre – Megatron is 1.9 Mechanimetres tall, Optimus 1.87 Mechanimetres.

Chapter 1 – Crashing on Earth

**Autobot Outpost Omega One**

"Optimus!" Called the medic to his leader.

"What is it Ratchet?" Came the reply from the red and blue titan, who walked up with his team behind him. The green wrecker Bulkhead, who was as some would say "All bulk and no brains". The yellow and black scout Bumblebee, who though young was very capable on the field... and arguable one of the cutest things you could ever see. Then there was Arcee, who understood loss more than most...

"There's a cybertronian signal entering Earth's orbit" He explained.

"So are we looking at a new team member, or a new target" Came Arcee's question.

"Impossible to tell at this distance" Ratchet replied, earning a puzzled look from Bulkhead.

"Just how far away is it" he asked.

"It is entering orbit over..." He typed on the computer terminal.

"...the African Congo" He then finished. Arcee stepped toward Optimus.

"Could be a trap, it wouldn't be the first time the 'cons have tried tricking us" Bumblebee stepped up behind her and beeped.

"**But what if they need help?"**

"Bumblebee is correct, we cannot rule out the possibility that someone is in need of assistance, which the decepticons will not likely be willing to provide" Optimus spoke up. Arcee looked at him.

"And if it _is_ a decepticon that needs help?" Optimus walked toward the ground bridge.

"We will assist them regardless, we may even change their ways" He stated.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge" Ratchet nodded and then set co-ordinates complying with his leader's command, and pulled the ground bridge lever.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Each autobot save Ratchet complied and drove through the ground bridge.

**The Nemesis**

A slender mech walked on the bridge of the decepticon warship, and stopped behind his master who spoke up.

"Soundwave, what is it?" As always Soundwave – the thin mech – said nothing, he saw no need to speak. Instead he replayed a recording he had of an intercepted earth broadcast.

"_...while scientists are baffled by the unnatural nature of the object in question, they assure us that there is no cause for alarm"_ His visor then displayed co-ordinates in earth's orbit.

"What is this, and how is it of importance to me?" asked an impatient warlord. Again Soundwave said nothing, but replayed a recording of the voice of the decepticon SIC: Starscream.

"_You're wasting to much time with your experiments Shockwave!"_ This peaked the silver tyrants interest.

"One of Shockwaves' works of art?" Soundwave nodded.

"Perhaps it can be of use to us... Soundwave inform Knockout that he is to take breakdown and retrieve this, 'experiment'. Shockwaves work rarely proved to be not beneficial. Another recording came from the masked mech.

"_Yes lord Megatron"_

**African Congo**

A large vortex of green opened from thin air, out of which came the autobots at high speed. All the bots transformed and armed their weapons.

"Autobots spread out, we need to find the crash site and determine the state of the ship's pilot. Remain vigilant" The autobots split up in different directions. Not soon after they had, Arcee's voice came over the comm. _'This brings back bad memories'_ Referring to when she and her human friend Jack were trapped in a forest with her nemesis: Airachnid.

_'Optimus this is Ratchet, I'm picking up the signal nearby, it's on the move but I can't isolate it's exact location. But it's within 50 to 75 mechanimetres of your position'_

_'Roger that. Autobots be on your guard, the pilot is nearby'_ Bumblebee was the first to comply.

_**'Roger th-...'**_

_'Bumblebee?'_ Asked a concerned Optimus.

_**'Optimus... you might want to take a look at this'**_

**Where Bumblebee Is**

Bumblebee just stared in disbelief as the autobots came up behind him, all of which gasped in shock. In front of them was what looked like a crash site, but there was no evidence of a ship anywhere. But that wasn't what had them in awe. Just beyond the flaming impact crater, was a large trail of destruction, trees were knocked over and what looked like acid burned parts of the ground. Optimus called Ratchet.

_'Ratchet, we have located the crash site'_

_'Can you determine the condition of the ship or th-'_

_'There is no ship, and the pilot seems to already left the area'_

_'That can't be! No living being could survive a fall from high orbit!' _Was Ratchets' argument.

_'That we know of...' _Optimus countered.

_'Keep me posted...' _Ratchet ended the conversation. Optimus turned to the rest of the team, who were still more than a little puzzled.

**Mandible's POV**

I had crashed hard, very hard oh yes. I would fly away from this are,a I would fly away and find a new place to rest, find energon... but my wings had been damaged, very badly damaged, take long time to repair. But my bipedal form still has strong legs, and those of my beastly form. All six of which I used to help me escape. I remember how I was made this way, not like the rest of my hive, slim for speed, strong for combat. I remember the pain I was put through, and no one helped me... that purple mech put me through the pit, then brought me back to hurt me more! He said I would be stronger, bigger, faster, like he had done to many of us... but I was an incomplete monster to all. He never finished the process, he left me a hybrid between what I was and what I was to be. A descendant of Kickback and an half processed abomination. Was that why I was disowned? Not because I was weak, but because I was not one of them...

**With the Autobots**

The autobots decided it would be a better idea to stick together after finding the crash site, knowing that something was so tough and potentially dangerous it could survive a fall from Earth's' orbit. They kept following the trail they had found till they found a rather large hole in the ground, a tunnel that went deep through the dirt and rock, earning a "whoa" from bulkhead.

"All the signs point to Airachnid!" Arcee pointed out with anger in her voice. Bulkhead put his hand on her shoulder.

"Arcee remember where we first found the signal? I don't think _she_ could have survived a fall from that high, besides she's trapped on Earth remember?" He walked over to the tunnel activating his headlights so he could see down.

"Optimus, whatever did this, is strong..."

"All the more reason for us to bring it back!" Shouted a voice from the woods, one that Bulkhead knew all too well...


	3. Chapter 2 - Rescued

**Chapter 2 – Rescued**

"Breakdown!" He growled. Then a large blue and black mech walked into the clearing.

"Oh you do remember me? It's been a while has-stop looking at my optic!" He suddenly turned to Bumblebee. Breakdown had grown more paranoid during his time in Earth, especially after he lost his right optic to the human organisation MECH. Now he was sure every one was staring at him, or worse his single optic. He was always paranoid about being stared at, just more so since he'd arrived on Earth.

"**I'm not"** beeped a confused bumblebee.

"Breakdown! You were supposed to wait untill they found the experiment!" Came another voice: Knockout.

"What? Why?" Breakdown was the one confused now.

"So we could take it from them and save us the work!"

"And miss a chance to rumble with Bulkhead? No way man!" The autobots just stared as the two bickered for a moment or two. Eventually, Bulkhead's fuse ran out.

"All right I've seen enough!" He fired, hitting Knockout across his chest. **(You know what's gonna happen now TFPrime Fans!)** He got up and saw a horrible sight... to him anyway.

"My finish! Never mind Breakdown! I invite you to a surgery demonstration Bulkhead!" He drew his saw and charged, only to be stopped at the sight of, well something big. It came out of the tunnel at high speed then stopped between both parties, facing neither. It was as tall as Optimus and had bright green and dark purple all over. Although it was bipedal, it had four appendages sticking over it's shoulders and two others which were covered by what looked like wings, or at least what was left of them. It turned to Knockout to reveal four red optics, and four metallic mandibles in the place of a mouth. Breakdown looked startled slightly whereas Knockout, he was completely disgusted. "You monster... are one ugly mother-" It roared as it loomed over Knockout, glaring at him. Then it transformed into... well, it looked like a cross between a grasshopper and a beetle, and it looked ticked.

"Guess it doesn't like being insulted" Bulkhead pointed out drawing his mace.

**Mandible's POV**

I returned to where I had burrowed, only to find surface dwellers there, the same kind as the one who had done this to me. The closest one was red as my optics, and looked rather horrified at me. Like I was a monster. Like I was a freak! Like I wasn't like him! This insolent one even has the nerve to call _me_ a monster! _'No... the one's who did this to me are the monsters! They are the monsters not me! Not me! NOT ME!'_ I roared and changed form into that which I ended up with after those, experiments. I roared once more and grabbed him with my mighty jaws and threw him into the blue one he was in front of.

"Oof!" He groaned. I then spat my acidic saliva at him, and he struggled to get it off his arms.

"KO, don't look down..." The red one did so though, and a look of horror crossed his face.

"My paint job! My finish! Noooo!" He charged at me, I transformed and grabbed him, holding him above my head.

"No I didn't mean it put me down! Please!" I threw him into the trees, then charged at the blue one.

**3rd POV**

"Uh-Oh" Was Breakdown had time to do before the creature grabbed him and smashed him into the ground behind it, hard, twice.

"Whoa!" Arcee gasped. Then it turned it's attention to team prime and charged. They all opened fire, and the creature collapsed. Bulkhead walked up to it with Optimus.

"Wait a sec- that fire power couldn't have been enough to stop, whatever that is" Bulkhead stated.

"We'll have to-" Optimus was cut off when it grabbed his leg. I t stared up at him for a few seconds, then succumbed to stasis.

"_Ratchet, we need a ground bridge"_ He called to base.

"_Have you found the 'pilot'"_

"_We have. And he is dying..."_

**Autobot Outpost Omega One**

The ground bridge flared to life and autobots walked into the base. Optimus had the creature in his arms.

"What. In the name of Primus. Is That!?" He looked at whatever it was that was in Optimus' arms.

"_He_ needs help; he is suffering from a severe lack of energon" Optimus stated, placing him on a berth. The moving out of the way for Ratchet, lest a flying tool hit him in the head. Arcee walked up and whispered to him.

"Optimus, are you sure this is a good idea; if the decepticons wanted 'him' so badly then..."

"Then we must make sure we protect him. No matter what, Megatron _always_ has some method to his madness"

**The Nemesis**

"We uh, we lost the experiment" Said an acid burned, mandible cut Knockout.

"YOU WHAT?!" Came Megatron's infuriated response.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN?! I AM SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETANCE! I SHOULD HAVE SENT SOUNDWAVE THERE TO RETRIEVE IT! OR EVEN AIRACHNID WOULD HAVE BEEN LESS OF A FAILURE THAN YOU!"

"But lord Megatron, the entire autobot team was there! We never stood a chance!" Argued Knockout. Then some vehicon came along.

"Yeah it would hav-" He was shot by a beam of dark energon, and Megatron hadn't even looked at his target.

"_Moron"_ Thought Breakdown.

"If you fail me one more time Knockout, then there will be no debriefing... only your funeral" He said, even that was half true; Megatron isn't one to hold funerals.

"I understand lord Megatron"

"Now, out of my sight!" Just before they left Breakdown turned to a vehicon, I can see you looking at me you know!" With that he left, leaving behind a confused decepticon trooper.

**AN – Hey guys thanks to all you reviewers who have my gratitude for doing so. Oh and PRIMEsparrow don't worry, the cons can't have everything. Also I'm thinking of doing a third story involving Trypticon (The Nemesis) and Metroplex! I'll call it "Clash of the Titans" Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Rising but not shining

**YES! I am indeed alive! Sorry everybody, old computer kind of, kept freezing on me. So I have a new computer that took a while to get a typing program working on. Anyway, here's the latest of Mandible's adventure. Now where were we?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Rising but not exactly shining**

The autobot base had been noticeably tense in the hours after bringing back the, whatever it was from the Congo. The creature was still unconscious and hooked up to an energon supply which Ratchet had set up, per Optimus' orders (even if he was reluctant about it). The leader himself was currently standing next to the medical berth the creature was lying on; he wanted to "be there when it wakes up". An alarm suddenly sounded around the base drawing everyone's attention. Said alarm meant one of two things decepticons were attacking or the autobots liaison was visiting. Annoyingly it was the latter. An African-American man in his early 40s with black hair stepped out of the human elevator built into the base, it was a former missile silo after all.

"Prime!"

"Agent Fowler, is something wrong?"

"I saw on the news a report about an unnatural meteor approaching earth over the Congo – made of metal. So don't play dumb and ask me if something's – AIEEEEEEEE!" Apparently the government agent had finally noticed the giant bug-like robot of to his right, the results were as expected (by certain autobots that is).

"Uncle Sam's beard… what is that?!" Was the African-American's question. Optimus began to explain.

"This is the very 'meteor' you were referring to. We found him in the Congo where – after a short confrontation with the decepticons – he collapsed"

"Man, it looks like a robotic Predator outtake. Just what is it – uh, he?" At this point Ratchet decided it was his turn to speak.

"_That_ is what I've been trying to determine agent Fowler. From what I can tell its basic frame resembles that of an Insecticon drone, albeit severely altered"

"A what?" It seemed the medic only succeeded in further confusing the human, so Optimus spoke up again.

"Though I myself have not yet encountered one, Insecticons were very dangerous and devolved cybertronians living beneath the surface of cybertron. They share a hive mind and are very closely bonded, so I am surprised this one was alone"

"What are you gonna do, ask him?"

"As a matter of fact that is what I plan to do, once he recovers that is" This got every ones interest.

"Hold on! This _thing_ is a =n incredibly dangerous cannibalistic mutant, and you're just going to ask him nicely?!" Arcee was the first to yell her questions, followed by Bulkhead.

"How do you know he won't just try to kill you? I mean, look what he did to Knockout and Breakdown!"

"'Cons? What'd he do to 'em?" Fowler asked another question.

"He literally _spat_ on Knockout and tossed Breakdown around like doll!" This prompted a whistle from the human.

"So, why can't you just wake him up?"

"I've been trying to repair damage done to him, per Optimus' orders"

"Will we be able to wake him soon?" The prime asked.

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that the moment the alarm rang. He should be stable enough to wake, but I wanted to keep that information confidential until I had spoken with you"

"Then now would be a good time to do so. Begin waking him from stasis-lock" Then Arcee jumped up.

"You're going to wake it when there is a human still here?!"

"Arcee calm yourself, _he_ will be restrained to the berth" Optimus explained. Giving a nod to Ratchet – who grabbed an injection device – he walked over and activated energy restraints before the medic came over and disconnected the energon supply. Fowler mumbled something along the lines of "Hold on to your butts" before Ratchet injected a fluid into the insecticon's neck. At first it stirred and clicking noises filled the room – followed by a roar that could have been heard for miles if not for the bases soundproofing. The now awake insecticon shook violently as its head constantly looked around the room and at the five bots around it, mandibles clicking all the time.

"Please remain calm; you are among friends here" The insecticon wasn't listening, as it pulled at its restraints violently. It roared again.

"Please, try to tell us what happened to you" Suddenly Ratchet – who had been trying to keep the insecticon on the berth – was knocked into the wall in a millisecond. The autobots – excluding Optimus and Ratchet – pulled out their guns, before their target actually _ripped off_ the energy restraints and stood to its full height. It towered over even Optimus! The creature surveyed its surroundings and sized up the bots aiming at him, before roaring _again_. It charged at the nearest autobot: Optimus. The other autobots were constantly shooting at it but didn't appear to be doing anything. Agent Fowler – who had since taken cover – suddenly spoke up.

"Hold your fire; you might hit prime!" Each autobots did, before Bulkhead pulled out his wrecking balls.

"If we can't shoot it then I say we dance with it!" He charged at it before he was stopped – by Optimus.

"Bulkhead STOP" The urgency behind his leaders voice was evident, so he did.

"I can hear him" Then everyone was confused.

"**What do you mean 'hear him'"** Bumblebee piped up. The autobots then noticed one of the insecticon's extra legs connected to the prime's neck.

"He's showing me what happened"

* * *

_Images filled the primes vision, of insecticons first, then of tunnels, then of labs. The pictures seemed to change into a video of sorts. The prime could see a dark ceiling, before his vision – by will of its own – moved to look around. He could see lab equipment, torture devices – and a tall purple mech with his back to him. He seemed to be speaking into an audio log._

"… _His strength and speed have been increased by 78.4% and his mental capacity has expanded even further. The improvements I have made have come at a, minor inconvenience: the mental link with the rest of his hive has been severed. If he were to communicate with them, it would have to be by other means though this is none of my concern. Subject has shown to be prone to disobedience during tests, the installing of Mindwipe's cerebro shell has helped in 'convincing' him to cooperate. Subject has made numerous escape attempts, possibly to return to his hive. Hearing the call of the Matriarch no doubt. Under other circumstances I might have allowed him to escape, but lord Megatron has issued his orders. As a side note, the subject 'Mandible' has grown rather quiet recently, as though his has conceded to his fate. End entry" The mech turned – to reveal a large singular optic, burning a fiery red. At this point the images shifted again into a large cavern filled with insecticons, each of them screaming at him in cybertronian._

"_**Abomination"**_

"_**You are not welcome here anymore!"**_

"_**Exile!" **__That voice seemed louder than the others, with a royal tone behind it. Its source however, was not in sight. The images then blurred once more before fading away completely._

* * *

"Uh, boss bot? You ok?" The prime's optics opened again – having shut for some reason – to reveal the insecticon staring at him, now silent. And for a brief moment, he thought he saw a tear, fall from one of its many optics. The insecticon – who the prime believed to be known as 'Mandible' – then pulled away its leg and moved back.

"Optimus what did it do to you?!" Arcee practically yelled, her guns still trained on the bug.

"Mandible. His name is Mandible" He clarified. "And he means us, no harm"

"It tried to kill you!"

"_He_, was scared Arcee. Fear can provoke aggression. Stay your weapons" The femme growled, but did so. The agent fowler spoke up again.

"So, what's his deal"

"He is like us – he has no home"

* * *

**I thought that I should give a considerably longer chapter since I've been away for a while. Anyone catch the 2 references? For those who didn't, Fowler's mumbling is from Jurassic Park, and Mandible's vocals are indeed based on that of the Predator. Because Predators are cool. So you know the drill: Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Learning more

**Chapter 4 – Learning more**

Mandible had sat back on the birth after his interaction with the autobot leader. The autobots themselves had grown more relaxed after Optimus began explaining what he had seen, except one that is. Arcee stood there and as she listened – or at least half-listened – to what Optimus had to say, she found herself unable to pry her optics away from the insecticon occupying the berth not 3 mechanimetres from her. Mainly it was out of disgust and caution, but she couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps she did feel a small amount of sympathy for him – no _it_. There was no way this thing could have any sort of sorrow in its spark. Frag, she doubted it even had _that_. Still, there was another unknown reason she couldn't help but stare at it. Then subtly – and by subtly I mean visible but unnoticed by anyone else – it turned to stare back.

* * *

I sat there, feeling stronger than before with all my damage repaired. Even my wings felt better; my enhanced reparation abilities must have been at work. Oh yes. But where would I go? Where _could_ I go? I was surrounded by the people from the place I had 'landed'. They all seemed to be conversing in some way, about me. The tall one – not as tall as me no, but still taller than the rest – was speaking with them. He seemed to hold some kind of, royal tone. Like my former protector, my former leader. Yet he seemed far more, compassionate, with a kinder tone in his voice. It gave me a warm feeling as I listened to it. Perhaps that is why I chose him… I was, distracted rather suddenly as I noticed one of the leader's people would not stop staring at me: the female. I was powerless to stop my head from turning to stare back at her, her optics filled with emotions I could not identify. Did she think me weak and different too? Did she fear me? Think me a monster? A monster?! No, she looked more curious than angry, and tense. There was also something, different, about her. Something in her optics gave me a feeling of, loss… I was suddenly drawn to behind her on an elevated platform, something was up there: a creature. It was odd, small, and organic. I'd never seen an organic creature before… It must have noticed my attention because it spoke something I could not understand. It was directed at the leader, who then turned to me and spoke in a language I did not recognise.

* * *

Mandible's head tilted slightly, as though he was clueless to what he had just heard, which he probably was. Then Optimus began speaking in cybertronian.

"_Do you understand my words now?"_ Mandible seemed to ponder for a moment, before nodding slightly, clicking as he did so.

"_My name is Optimus Prime, I am leader of the autobots"_ Mandible nodded again.

"_Can you reply?"_ Mandible's head fell; it seemed he was incapable of speech. Until...

"_Know, little…"_ The voice was, deep and gravely, almost robotic. It had the same clicking noises he made behind it, like background.

"_Mandible, I have seen what has happened to you, what you have suffered, and I am sorry. But know that you are welcome here among us"_ At this, Mandible lifted his head to look at Optimus.

"_Welcome?"_ It sounded as though he didn't believe what he heard at first.

"_Yes"_

"_Where – we?"_

"_We are on a small planet far from our own; cybertron is lost to the war and now but a barren wasteland"_

"_Home – gone?"_

"_This is our home now. Do you wish to learn more about it?"_ The insecticon lowered his head again in thought, and then nodded to the prime. Optimus beckoned for him to follow – which he did – and moved toward the main computer. Each of the autobots was all too happy to be out of Mandible's way as he came toward them. Optimus typed on the holographic keyboards that were set up, and the screen began flooding with images, information, sounds.

"_This is an information highway system the inhabitants of this planet have created, they commonly call it 'The Internet' or 'World Wide Web'"_ Optimus began. He then brought up a page filled with words; a dictionary. He then gently reached for one of Mandible's arms.

"_This is a collection of languages used on planet earth. From here you can learn any via a neural download"_ The autobots continued to watch the prime talk to the insecticon as though it were a new born trying to learn. In a sense that's what he was. Mandible's arm then moved further toward the console and when it was close enough, the autobots got a closer look at what he did to their leader earlier. From the end of the long, clawed arm, many small tentacles erupted out, with a bright white glow emanating from them. They connected to the computer and the screen began going through the dictionary. It was obvious that Mandible was attempting to down load the local language: English. From the looks of things it was going well, albeit slow. Optimus backed away from the insecticon, and joined the others.

"Optimus, are you sure it's wise to allow him access to our entire mainframe? How do we know he didn't show you what he wanted you to see?"

"Ratchet, he did show me what he wanted me to see. It's what _I saw _that convinced me"

"I'm, not sure I understand"

"You will old friend" Then Fowler spoke up again.

"What am I going to tell my superiors prime?"

"Tell them, we found a neutral… who just wants a home"

"Uhm, right. Right" That said the agent left. Then Bumblebee bleeped a statement.

"**Guys! Have you noticed the time?!"** Each bot checked their internal chronometers.

"How could we not notice that?!" Arcee yelled slash asked.

"The Kids!" Bulkhead realised at last. To clarify, it was time for the bots to pick up their human friends from school. Well, just past that time.

"With Mandible n the base I don't think it's wise to-!"Before Ratchet could finish his statement the autobots were driving out the main entrance. Leaving Ratchet exasperated greatly.

"Why is it that they never listen to me?" And Optimus could not help but smile.


	6. Chapter 5 - Mandible meet kids, kids umm

**Chapter 5 – Mandible meet kids, kids umm...**

Needless to say the autobots had to hoof it to get to the school before their friends were left on their own. Well, when I say "hoof it" I really mean, um,"Put the pedal to the floor and stop for nothing no matter what!" because that's more or less what Bulkhead yelled over the sound of their engines.

"**Hey guys! How are we gonna explain Mandible to the kids?!"** Bumblebee had to ask. Bulkhead merely let out some "uhh"s and "umm"s before Arcee answered.

"I'm not sure Bee, but we have to tell them _before_ we get back to base" She used her comm. So she didn't have to shout. They were practically tearing up the sandy road on their way to Jasper high. Jasper wasn't a big town, but it was nice. Well, by "nice" you'd have to mean "run down, boring and far away from awesomeness!" But then again, those were the words of Miko Nakadi. Miko is Bulkhead's human friend, she's 15, she's Japanese, likes colouring and watching monster trucks and the music of slash monkey – oh! And de I mention she has an annoying tendency to waltz through the groundbridge after the autobots just so she could see some action? No? Well now you know.

"**Do you think Raf will be alright around him?"** Raf was Bumblebee's friend, and the youngest of the trio, just as Bumblebee is the youngest on team prime, so they get along well. Despite being only 12 the kid's like a Stephen Hawking! Heck even Ratchet needs his help sometimes! Then of course there's Jackson Darby. Jack was 16 tall and very mature for his age. He's always been responsible and in many ways, you could say he's like Optimus. Even he can get in trouble though, not long ago he had a run I with Arcee's long-time rival: Airachnid. She sought to claim the humans head for her 'collection' and devastate Arcee further than what she already had. But that's another story, one better left not told. Anyway the autobots slowed as they pulled into town, as to not attract attention. When they finally reached Jasper high the school bell rang.

"Phew, just in time!" Bulkhead said over the comm. All the students came rushing out of the doors near the back of the bunch was a short, brown-haired boy in glasses. He was followed by a taller Asian girl whose hair was black AND pink and ended behind her in two ponytails. Bringing up the rear was a teen that was about 6ft tall, had raven hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a plain shirt and jeans. The trio walked over to the inconspicuous vehicles in the nearby parking lot. The eldest: Jack, got on the motor cycle, while the girl and the youngest entered the SUV and Urbana 500.

"Hey 'cee, what's up?" Jack asked the cycle-bot.

"Well, I might as well get straight to the point"

"Point?"

"We have a visitor at base"

"What? Who?"

* * *

The three children stared in awe at the gargantuan bug-like robot standing over at the main console. Mandible was still downloading the English language, though almost finished. However that did not mean he could not hear nor turn to see the three organic younglings staring at him. The female of which was the first to speak…

"Whoa that is so cool! It's like a robot Predator!"

"Funny; Fowler said something like that" Bulkhead muttered. Then Jack took his opportunity to speak.

"Who exactly is he?" He asked, turning to Arcee as he did.

"This is our 'guest'. His name's Mandible"

"I can't imagine why" Then Miko began walking up the stairs to the human living are – complete with sofa and games console – and did her "Million questions for the new guy" Routine.

"You are so awesome-looking! Do you transform into an alien bug? Do you have any guns? What kind of weapons DO you have? Have you ever torn someone's head off?" At this point she was cut off by Arcee.

"He's an insecticon"

"'Con?! Bulkhead smash it!" Miko's opinion changed in an instant.

"No way Miko! Not after what he did to the 'cons. Besides, he's friendly"

"A friendly con? Have you lost your mind Bulk'?!" She was leaning over the railing now. BIG Mistake. Next thing she knew she was falling from the elevated platform.

"MIKO!" She closed her eyes and braced for impact. The bots were too far away to help her, and there was nothing Jack or Raf could do. Therefore, all she could do was concede to her fate. Her fall was suddenly stopped in mid-air however. Miko slowly opened her eyes, to see she was floating an inch of the ground. Her head tilted up – well down from her point of view – to see one of Mandible's arms fully extended, tentacles out and grabbing her by the leg. Bulkhead walked over and took her from the insecticon.

"Mandible. I- I can't thank you enough!"

"You are, welcome" That was a Bombshell!

* * *

**And on that Bombshell it's time to end the chapter. Miko! Be more careful next time! So Mandible can speak English now!. What will happen next? Read and Review! Oh and I'd once again like to thank PrimeSPARROW for his/her continued support.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Socialising and Learning

**Chapter 6 – Socialising and Learning**

Bulkhead could only stand in awe for a moment. Sure it wasn't a big surprise that Mandible could speak English now. The kicker was how he so willingly saved Miko's life and then politely said "You're welcome" It was just something you wouldn't expect from the average insecticon. Then again, Mandible wasn't really your "average insecticon" was he now? Mandible's short little tentacles retracted into the bladed leg sprouting from his back.

"Whoa!" was really all Miko could say as she watched, until she came to her senses.

"That was awesome! You must have been super-fast to get from there…" she pointed to where the main console was.

"To fragging there!" she pointed to where she fell: The other side of the room.

"I'll bet no one even saw you move!"

"As a matter of fact we didn't! Or at least I didn't" Jack was the first to admit it: Mandible was definitely more than average. His tall bulky frame hid a speed that you wouldn't expect.

"He seems friendly enough" Raf mumbled to himself.

"I still don't trust him" was all Arcee could state. Then suddenly, Mandible walked forward, kneeled down and held out a claw.

"I-I am Mandible" He semi-stammered semi-hesitated. Of the three who were staring at him it was Jack who was the first to move. He walked over and took the claw in his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Jack" He smiled.

"It's a pleasure" Then Raf moved over and took the claw after Jack let go.

"Rafael Esquivel, but you can call me Raf"

"Raf, the pleasure is mine" Mandible acknowledged in his gravelly voice. The Miko – who had since been put down – ran over and held out a fist.

"I'm Miko Nakadi!" Mandible looked at the fist in question, tilting his head before Miko explained:

"You punch it! Go on!" Mandible made a fist with his own clawed hand, before Miko banged it.

"Cool! Now you do it with me, go on!" The insecticon did so, earning a painful response from the exchange student.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She shook her hand dramatically.

"Yeah, we'll work on that"

"You know what? I think that the kids and the bug are gonna get on just fine..." And Bulkhead couldn't have been more right, but that'll be explained later. Right now everyone's attention was drawn to Ratchet and Optimus who had just entered the room.

"I see you have become acquainted with our new friend" Optimus was the first to speak.

"I suppose I may have been mistaken when I said bringing the children was unwise" Wow, Ratchet admitted to being wrong for a change. Then Bumblebee bleeped something, prompting bulkhead to laugh.

"You're right there Bee!" Mandible was confused however.

"What did he say?" The laughing stopped.

"You can't understand him?" That was Raf's question, which Mandible answered by shaking his head. So, Bulkhead enlightened him.

"He said 'Don't you mean tried to say it was unwise?'" Then he broke out laughing again, and Mandible and the other kids joined in… Much to Ratchet's annoyance.

* * *

"Hurry it up!"

"I'm trying my lord!" The poor vehicon was trying to boost power to the Nemesis' long range transmitter, for one single purpose: So that Megatron could speak to the one person who knew something about this new arrival…

"I think I got it! Try it now Steve!" Another vehicon attempted to activate the audio-visual. Why was he called Steve you ask? Well, some vehicons wanted to be able to have names they picked, and it was easier than saying "Drone S – 21373" So they picked names that the humans used, ironically. The screen finally came online, and a blurred image of a purple mech appeared on screen.

"It's still not enough Danny! Try refining the signal!" The image began to clear, and the mech it showed acknowledged his Master.

"Lord Megatron. I am receiving you clearly"

"Greetings Shockwave, it's been to long"

"Indeed my lord. Why do you wish to speak to me?"

"I have need of your knowledge Shockwave; there's been a new arrival here on earth. I believe it to be one of yours"

"Can you describe it to me? I will search my database for a match"

"I have not seen it personally, but my subordinates have They describe as being like an insecticon, one of you favourite kinds of subject if I am not mistaken"

"You are not. Please continue"

"It was described to me as being a rival to my size, and strength arguably, as well as having a crossed alternate form, as though your experiments were incomplete"

"Narrows it down"

"And another thing, it apparently had the ability to spit an acidic compound that I myself have seen only once"

"You need not go further Megatron; I believe I know of whom you speak. Did your subordinates describe it as 'possessing mandibles'?"

"As a matter of fact, they did"

"Then I do know of whom you speak"

"Then you will transmit all data you have on it!"

"Yes my lord"

* * *

**Well, now we know exactly who was in Mandible's visions, and we saw a little socialising too. As a side note, I am starting another fanfic, but it's an Alien/Predator one. If you're interested look on my profile, you may like it.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Painful memories

**Chapter 7 – Painful memories…**

The autobots and the kids had taken an acceptance to Mandible – if not a liking – very quickly, all except Arcee that is. She had taken to avoiding the insecticon whenever possible; it was like she had a phobia of bugs, which wasn't unexpected knowing her past with Airachnid. Mandible himself actually came to be very fond of the kids; this was all over the course of _one_ day too! He considered them BFFs in a way, almost siblings… At the moment, Jack was trying to figure out how to reveal Mandible to his mom, who probably would have a similar feeling to Arcee if it wasn't done right.

"I know I'm going to have to warn her first but, is she going to accept him?" He asked Optimus.

"Jack, I believe – knowing your mother – she will give Mandible a chance. How we use that chance is what will determine how she views him" Was his reply, before he glanced at the insecticon who at the moment, was over with Miko and Raf who were teaching him more about earth and it's customs.

"So we will have to ensure we use it well" His optics lowered in thought, _deep_ thought.

"Optimus, I was told that Mandible showed you things. What kind of things?"

"Terrible, terrible things Jack. Things that no one should have to suffer – not even Megatron himself" That hit Jack like a rock. What kind of trauma could be so terrible that even Megatron didn't deserve it? Jack's thoughts then shifted to Mandible, who _had_ suffered these things.

"I can't even imagine what he's been through" Mandible himself was listening to Miko's description of earth's movies.

"So, humans pretend to be others and create visual stories for entertainment?"

"That's a nerdy way of putting it but yeah! Heck you should watch some with us!"

"I'd much like to"

"Awesome! I can bring some in from my house!" At this point Arcee walked into the room. She looked at Mandible, that same disliking look in her optics, before she walked past, keeping her distance. Mandible found his attention drawn to her again, as though there was something different about her… It was probably just her reluctance to accept him. Miko noticed the way he was looking and snickered, reacquiring his attention. He gave her a questioning look, but she merely shrugged before turning away. Mandible's optics then dropped down, lost in thought.

* * *

"_Preliminary tests have shown the subject's tolerance for pain is exceptionally low, soon to be corrected however. Oil Slick had supplied me with a corrosive compound of his own design not long ago holds great potential, this I knew when he gave it to me. Just now however I made a breakthrough that improves his creation: I have successfully bonded a sample of it with a sample of the subject's own energon, allowing corrosive properties for the blood in his veins, perhaps even our own soldiers. Subject Mandible has also showcased the ability to excrete this new compound in his veins and launch it as a ranged weapon. I am about to record the strength of his armour and see if his tolerance for pain has changed – for this he must be awake" The purple mech walked over to a control panel next to the berth where Mandible was restrained. Many arms equipped with tool descended from the ceiling, one of which stood out most: A large circular saw. The saw was activated. It's blade began spinning a dizzying rate, as it moved towards Mandible's torso. And then, the pain hit like a storm, a burning storm. Mandible's screams, could not be stopped._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

"Mandible?"

Mandible was drawn from his thoughts by Optimus' kind voice. He looked to the compassionate leader, who currently was the only one who really understood him.

"Optimus Prime"

"Jack and I were discussing introducing you to his mother, we were wondering if you would like to meet her personally"

"I don't want to make a bad impression, it would be best if she were aware beforehand"

"I had a similar opinion, but you would be interested in making her acquaintance?"

"Yes"

"Very well. And Mandible…"

"Hmm?"

"…I am very sorry"

"Don't be; It's not your fault" With that he walked away. He walked past Arcee on the way. He avoided eye contact, but could tell Arcee was most likely staring at him after he went past.


End file.
